


Magical Tricks And Sexual Treats

by Schelet



Series: Tricks & Treats [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Best Friends, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, French Kissing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lesbian Sex, Love Potion/Spell, Oral Sex, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schelet/pseuds/Schelet
Summary: The local witch bullies Hannah and Barbara go out to town together to enjoy Halloween while dressed up, but not everything goes as planned when Hannah suddenly begins to make moves on her best friend...





	Magical Tricks And Sexual Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a long time, but I had a lot of fun with it! This was taken as a request for some smut involving Hannah and Barbara dressed up in Halloween costumes based off a drawing by @gomi_dame332 (/gomi_dame332/status/930513285413138432). So that's why I'm writing a Halloween fic during Spring. Hope you enjoy it!

 

“Hurry up, Barbara! Are you ready yet?” hollered the haughty Hannah, impatiently fed up with having to wait around so much when she was ready to leave for town.

 

“Almost done, just hold on!” Barbara bellowed back, carefully wrapping the last bandage strap around the top of her head before snipping it off from the roll with a pair of scissors. After smoothing her hair out a bit, she donned a small nurse's cap to finish off her costume and admired her handy work in the mirror; she was dressed in a white, tattered nurse outfit with a short skirt, with lines of stitch marks carefully drawn all across her arms, legs, neck, and face, bandages wrapped around her forehead, and the aforementioned cap to complete the look. “I'm ready now!” she cheerfully blared from her corner of the room as she walked towards her best friend.

 

“Finally!” Hannah complained, “I don't see why you didn't just use _m_ _etamorphie_ _v_ _estesse_ like I did.” Hannah was dressed in a much darker outfit, bearing an almost vampiric cloak that parted in the front to reveal her orange shorts, along with torn leggings, decorative spider webbing across her chest, a pair of bat-like wings on her back, and a pair of black horns atop her head.

 

“Because it's not as authentic if you do that! Where's the fun in dressing up if you don't make your own costumes?” Barbara insisted, thinking back to all the time she spent making cosplays in secret as a younger teenager. “Anyway, I'm ready if you're ready! Let's go!”

With that, the two girls grabbed their brooms, their pumpkin-shaped buckets, and unlatched one of the bedroom windows before opening it and floating out of their dorm, silently flying off to the emerald Ley Lines to travel to town.

 

* * *

 

 

“Trick or treat!”

 

A handful of mixed candies were dropped in both buckets as the girls announced their thanks to the homeowner, stepping away and continuing on their journey through the dim, spooky town. They had both collected a fair amount of candy so far, and Barbara was already helping herself to some delicious chocolates while they chatted.

 

“Barbara, do you think we're too old to be trick or treating? It seems kinda stupid for us to be dressing up like this as adults...” Hannah inquired.

“Who cares, it's fun and you get free candy out of it!” Barbara replied as she let a piece of chocolate melt in her mouth.

 

“Yeah, but we're both eighteen now, and I don't think many of the other students go trick or treating like we do. I don't even know if Akko and her dork team go out for Halloween.”

 

“Well maybe they're just dressed up so well that we can't tell that it's them? Everyone's wearing costumes after all, so it's not always easy to figure out that Lotte's dressed like the ninja maid from volume 134 of Nightfa– ACK!” Barbara suddenly choked on both her words and her chocolate as she nearly finished her sentence.

 

Hannah began to firmly pat Barbara on the back until she stopped choking, “Hey, don't eat those so fast! We're not even finished walking around town!” she criticized. “And what were you saying, something about Lotte?”

 

Barbara gulped and cleared her throat before speaking, “I-I said Lotte's a dork and probably dressed up as something lame!” Even though Hannah wasn't aware of the fact, Barbara was actually dressed as the Frankenstein-nurse from volume 271 of Nightfall.

 

“Huh, I guess she would dress up as something lame, but Akko would probably be even lamer!” Hannah bullied as the girls stepped down a narrow side-street with some small bushes and trees along the side.

 

Barbara chuckled nervously before tossing another piece of chocolate into her mouth, “H-haha, yeah! And creepy Sucy would fit right in without even needing to dress up, she's already pretty freaky! She needs to get some more sunlight, she looks like a walking corpse– wha– eep!” Barbara's sentence was suddenly cut short as her skirt was caught behind her.

 

“Hm? What's wrong Barbara?” Hannah said as she turned around, her eyes suddenly resting upon Barbara's exposed black panties and her smooth thighs due to her skirt being snagged on a tree branch. “O-oh, Barbara!”

 

Barbara set her candy bucket down and brought her hand up to her mouth while the other fiddled with her skirt, “Stupid branch! Let go of my skirt!”

 

Something suddenly pinched at the back of Hannah's neck, and she quickly responded by slapping it with a speedy hand. “Ow! Stupid mosquito!” she exclaimed before focusing back on Barbara, “Here, let me help you... Barba... ra...”

 

Hannah was suddenly overcome with a strange feeling as she gazed at her best friend's exposed panties, a dim light overhead illuminated the intricate designs on her dark panties which complimented her pale, plush thighs. As her eyes traced up Barbara's body, Hannah came to realize just how _cute_ she was. Well, she already thought her best friend was cute, but _now_... it was like she was face to face with a beautiful princess, a noblewoman of the utmost grace; the smooth sloping shape of her eyes, the subtle curves of her thick eyebrows, the way her elegant hair parted down the center which framed her rounded cheeks and pale face masterfully...

 

“H-Hannah, come on! Help me out!” Barbara pleaded as she struggled with the tree branch, which had somehow hooked itself into the hem of her skirt and refused to release itself.

 

“Yeah, help...” Hannah spoke in a dazed tone, her hand slowly reaching forward to gingerly caress her friend's soft thigh with her fingertips; her skin felt wonderful to touch, as if she had felt a fine fabric for the first time. She just _had_ to feel that sensation even more. Her fingertips were quickly joined by her whole fingers and soon her palm as her hand gently rubbed her friend's inner leg, stroking up and down that silky skin as the edge of her forefinger brushed against the fabric of those dark panties, which could hardly compare to Barbara's lovely skin.

 

Meanwhile, Barbara's body had clenched up while her arms developed goosebumps in response to her friend's intimate physical display of affection. “H-Hannah, wh-what are you doing?!” she questioned as a melted piece of chocolate slid across her tongue, she brought her hand down to grip at the minxy girl's wrist to stop her as she quickly felt her body growing hotter.

 

“Barbara...” Hannah murmured, admiring her friend's deep, teal pupils as her eyes slowly grew heavier by the second. “Let me taste some of that chocolate...”

 

Barbara's eyes shot wide open as Hannah closed in on her, parting her mouth open to object only to feel Hannah's lips lock with her own in a sudden kiss, the warm embrace of them accompanied by a sleek tongue pushing its way into her mouth. Her friend's tongue gently guided her own, which was hardly objecting out of shock, and they danced together in Barbara's mouth as the tongues delicately balanced the piece of melted chocolate on top of one another, the liquefied delicacy glossing over their tongues and passing between each other's mouths as warm breath was hesitantly exchanged. After what felt like a long, mind melting moment, Hannah finally pulled her lips away and opened her eyes, teasingly sticking her tongue out to show Barbara what was left of the chocolate that she had just swiftly taken. Barbara's lips were shivering slightly from the embarrassment and shock of that kiss.

 

“That was yummy...” Hannah spoke with a sensual tone, “Let me thank you for it, bestie...” Hannah wrapped one arm around Barbara's back, her hand reaching down to cup her exposed rear, while the fingers on her other hand lightly traced up and down her friend's stomach. “You know, with your skirt pulled up like this it's really easy for anyone to see your panties...” she began as her fingers crawled down Barbara's stomach, “but I wanna see how you look with them pulled down...” she stated with a mischievous look in her eyes as her fingertip hooked the front of her companion's panties and gently tugged them down.

 

“H-Hannah, what are you doing?! Stop...!” Barbara opposed in a hushed voice, but her pleads were pointless as Hannah slid her underwear down to her knees, revealing her smooth mound decorated with a small patch of dark hair along with her delicate lips. Hannah had totally exposed her womanhood to the cool, open air which caused Barbara to blush furiously as she attempted to cover herself. “H-Hannah!” she quietly cried as she struggled to pull her skirt back down, shocked and almost angry with her friend's unexpected actions, but Hannah pulled out her wand from the confines of her costume and lifted it to cast a spell with a flick of her wrist.

 

“ _Foraen mugrowna_!” the young witch uttered, slowly draining her wand's magic energy until it was nearly depleted. The tree behind Barbara acquired a soft green glow to it, then suddenly a group of vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped around both of Barbara's wrists, lifting them above her head before solidifying in that state. Hannah placed her hand upon her friend's soft cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb as she reassured her, “Don't worry Barbara, I just want you to feel good... I want to know what you taste like... Don't you trust me, Barbara?”

 

Barbara gulped and hesitated. While it was true that she was attracted to her best friend and had even thought of doing certain lewd things together with her, she had never expected her to make such sudden advances on her and _definitely_ not in a public area like this; however, as nervous and embarrassed as she was, part of her was also a little bit turned on by the situation. After taking a few seconds to clear her thoughts, Barbara sighed and relaxed her body a bit, “Just... be gentle, okay?”

 

“Of course, Barbara.” Hannah assured, “I'm not a nurse like you, but I'll give you the best treatment possible...” And with that, the auburn haired witch let her hand graze lower down her black haired companion's stomach until her fingers glossed over her smooth mound, tracing lightly around her patch of pubic hair before molding around the sides of her labia and parting her lips lightly. Hannah smiled as her friend winced from her teasing, and reassured her conflicting emotions by gently kissing her neck which elicited a soft gasp from her; another few delicate kisses up her neck, and Barbara was soon shifting ever so slightly in her compromised position. Hannah slowly pressed a lone finger inside of Barbara's vagina, whose breath caught in the moment, and gently stirred it around for a few long seconds before pulling it back out and licking the light layer of sexual fluids from her digit. “Mmm... Even better than the chocolate.” she smugly stated with fluttering bedroom eyes.

 

A pair of fingers were gingerly placed on Barbara's sensitive clitoris, which gently rubbed in a slow, circular motion that sent light waves of warm pleasure spreading through her lower body; each tender rub of her fingertips gave off such a satisfying feeling, the edges of Hannah's fingers rubbing around her nub felt wonderful and only turned Barbara on more. Her chest was growing hotter and her intimate need even stronger, her breath became unsteady as she occasionally gasped or took a deep breath in response to Hannah's teasing. Barbara felt her friend's chest press against her own as their modest breasts squished together, Hannah's black outfit clashing against her white costume, while the webbing on Hannah's chest allowed for a pleasant view of her cleavage; but Barbara's attention was quickly drawn away from their chests as Hannah leaned in for another kiss, their lips embracing each other much more warmly this time. A moan was forced from Barbara's mouth as Hannah's fingers massaged her button, which only made her friend more eager to press her tongue into her mouth and lovingly twine tongues together. After a moment, the two girls parted lips once again with a thin string of saliva connecting their wavering lips, their eyes meeting each other's passionate gaze.

 

“K-keep going... I-I'm cl–” Barbara softly moaned, her hips curving forward in an attempt to beg Hannah's hand closer.

 

“With great pleasure, love...” Hannah replied, her cheeks brushing against Barbara's blushing face as her soft lips kissed along her jawline and down her neck. Her fingers began to move faster as the tempo of her rubbing increased, pushing and flicking her friend's clit back and forth as she pressed her lips to Barbara's chest while she slowly lowered herself. Soon she was on her knees, looking up to her beautiful lover with a perfect view of her delicate and smooth womanhood; Hannah moved her fingers aside and gently pressed her lips to Barbara's clit, sucking on it gently while rolling her lips and tongue around the sensitive button as her friend's hips squirmed beneath her touch, and finally finished with a drawn out kiss before pulling away.

 

Hannah placed her hands along Barbara's warm thighs, looking up to her restrained form as the chest of her nurse's outfit shuddered with uneven breaths of delight. Hannah took a deep breath as she brought her lips closer to Barbara's womanhood, “I can't wait to find out how wonderful you must taste...”

 

Without wasting another second, Hannah stuck her tongue out and pressed it flat against Barbara's smooth lady lips, slowly dragging her tongue up her smooth labia before ending with a gentle flick against her clit. Hannah looked up to her friend, who was reacting quite positively to her efforts as she strained against the vines while her legs trembled; Hannah kept her eyes on that soft, flushed face as her lips connected with Barbara's vagina and her tongue slowly wiggled its way inside of her entrance, the smooth muscle pressing into the tight gap until she had completely slipped it inside of her friend's wet pussy. Her warm tongue lapped against those dripping walls, licking up and swallowing any strays fluids that ran into her mouth with great eagerness as her tongue forced itself deeper into Barbara's warm depths and dragged against her sensitive walls.

 

Meanwhile, Barbara was burning up with bliss and arousal; her best friend was doing such an amazing job at eating her out, while at the same time she was still worried that someone might see them in such a compromising position, but she was so _close_ that the only thing she wanted was to ride Hannah's face and orgasm all over her mouth. As she struggled against her restraints, one hand suddenly jerked forward as she realized the vines were loosening their grips on her; after some more tugging, she finally snapped free from them and was able to unbutton her outfit some more, giving her bare chest some much needed fresh air. But her fiery body was the least of her concerns, as now she had the freedom to use her hands as she pleased...

 

Barbara gripped the back of Hannah's head gently, her fingers wrapping around the base of her ponytail as she pushed her weight forward and forced Hannah's face even closer to her passionate sex than before, slowly sinking herself onto Hannah as she pushed her lower and lower onto her back until she was sitting on top of her best friend's face. Hannah had no objections to this and continued on with her eager licking, making sweet oral love to Barbara's pussy and filling her with sensations she had never experienced before. It was all so amazing, so perfect, her body was blazing with passion with small jolts of pleasure shooting across her skin and through her mind. Barbara was so _close_.

 

Barbara's hand quickly slipped down her own body until her fingers had met with her clit, quickly teasing and rubbing that amazing sweet spot which only increased that ecstatic pleasure she was experiencing as Hannah's tongue delved deep inside of her, licking against her walls as she fingered herself uncontrollably. Barbara began to shudder and tremble all over, her mouth hanging wide open now as her desperate need to orgasm overtook her mind completely; she began to buck her hips back and forth, grinding her dripping pussy against Hannah's face and pressing her needy lips against her warm mouth, her fingers rubbing her clit with great energy as that slick tongue was licking all around her inner walls, pressing as deeply as it could reach inside of her tight entrance...

 

“H-Hannah...!!”

 

Then it came all at once; Barbara's body burned with a passionate fire of ecstasy as her walls tightened around Hannah's tongue, her muscles contracting as her vagina quaked with pleasure and sent hot sexual fluids splashing all over Hannah's mouth, bolts of hot lightning rocketed through her skin as her chest swelled with pleasure and her mind became clouded with such an amazing sense of bliss, her pent up sexual desires pouring all over Hannah's lips and into her eager mouth as she rode out her orgasm on top of her best friend's face. Barbara let out a long moan into the air, no longer caring who saw or heard her as she climaxed, and soon that moan turned into soft gasps and whimpers as she slowly came down from her sexual high, gently wiggling her hips back and forth as she finished before weakly climbing off of Hannah and kneeling beside her. Hannah was panting as well, licking her lips occasionally with a loving look in her eyes before slowly raising herself to her knees beside Barbara.

 

“Hah... That was so much better than the chocolate... You were absolutely delicious, Barbara.” the horny teenager stated as she savored the taste of her lover in her mouth.

 

Had Barbara not been burning red in the face already, she would have blushed from that comment. “Th-thank you... That was... w-wonderful, Hannah.” she answered, leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on her best friend's lips, receiving a taste of her own fluids on Hannah's lips. “I-I don't know what got into you so suddenly, b-but that was just... amazing! I loved it!”

 

Hannah smiled and slowly raised herself, offering a hand to Barbara to help her up as well. After standing, fixing their outfits, brushing off, and grabbing their candy buckets, both girls locked their fingers together as they held hands in a tight embrace and slowly stumbled down the narrow street, with Hannah helping Barbara steady herself as her weak legs wobbled and recovered beneath her. Barbara couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into Hannah so unexpectedly, but what started as a simple night of gathering candy had quickly turned into a blissful sexual experience, and resulted in what was possibly the best orgasm of her life. She was most certainly eager to try more lewd things with her best friend in the future...

 

* * *

 

 

Sucy peaked her head around the corner, checking to confirm that the two girls had left. “Well that was unexpected...” she began as she stood up behind the wall, dressed in a dark cloak with a bloody serial killer's mask over her face. “I just wanted to get back at her for calling me creepy, I didn't expect _that_...” she whispered to herself, tucking her depleted wand away into her pocket as she walked through the narrow street to inspect the branch she had manipulated. Something made a sudden crunching sound beneath Sucy's boot, and after moving her leg she found a now deceased Cupid Bee lying on the concrete. “Oops... I guess that conveniently explains that. The effects of it must be wearing off by now...” the masked witch stated to herself, now turning around and walking back the way she came through the dark night. “Whatever, time to find the other two and go home...”

 

 


End file.
